I May Have Been Wrong
by Robin-Red BlackWaters
Summary: Edward is seeking professional help. Thanks to Bella. Reflect with Edward as he discusses his not so great honeymoon with Bella and his encounter with a certain Jacob Black. One Shot for now unless responses conveniences me otherwise. PLEASE REVIEW.


**OK, this is a One Shot for now. If I get enough reviews saying to continue this then I will. So PLEASE REVIEW. And thank you for taking the time to read this:-)**

* * *

**I May Have Been Wrong**

"So what brings you here Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Levine asked me with annoyance while she texted someone a message on her blackberry phone.

"Please. It's Edward." I corrected her.

She looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes at me.

"Does your last name not consist of the name Cullen?"

"Yes, but I prefer….."

"Then I will address you as Mr. Cullen. If I cared enough to call you by your first name, then you would've been addressed as such." She said cutting me off. "Now Mr. Cullen, I'll ask you again. Why have you come to my office?"

It was 2am when I knocked on the door to the only psychologist that would be up at such an hour, a demon by the name of Dr. Evelyn Levine. Her services are by referral only and she's been known to not take kindly to vampires. I'm not one to seek therapy, but apparently I've been annoying my family with my endless monologues over my issues with Bella. My father Carlisle thought it best if I sort out a psychologist to help me figure out what I need to do about her. Dr. Levine put her phone down and turned her attention towards her computer.

"Dr. Levine, I'm having a problem with my wife Bella."

"Ok, what's the problem you're having with her?" She asked as she clicked away at her computer, taking notes.

"I'm not quite sure really." I told her glancing out the window as I lay back on the leather sofa. I looked back over at Dr. Levine. "I guess I'm here to find out."

"Lucky me." She said with sarcasm as her face squinted in fake enthusiasm. "So tell me about your relationship with Bella. Start from the beginning and try not to bore me."

I ignored her lack of interest into my case and let it flow.

"Well there really isn't very much to tell. When I first met her, it was seven years ago in high school. I was sitting in the cafeteria with my family when….."

"Yeah…..See? Not trying to hear all of that…. Kind of started getting bored there. So we're going to speed this up, ok? Yeah… Let's say we start at the moment your relationship with Bella became a problem for you." She interrupted. I hissed at her and not liking MY attitude, she then formed a flaming fire ball in the palm of her hand as she looked at me with murderous eyes. "Don't tempt me Cullen. It's been a long day and I don't need your shit. You came here to talk so TALK. Look at me wrong again and see what happens to you."

I wasn't surprised by Dr. Levine's behavior. Demons are known to be evil spirited. Deciding not to react anymore to what Dr. Levine says or does, I continued on. Sensing my body relaxing, she let the fire ball in her palm get smaller and smaller until there was nothing there.

"I suppose the problem I have with Bella started for me on our honeymoon. I took her to an Island called Isle Esme. It was a gift my father Carlisle gave to my mother Esme. I thought it was an ideal place for us to consummate our marriage."

"You thought taking your wife to the same place your parents most likely had sex at was an ideal place to have sex with your wife? Is that what you're telling me?"

"It was quite more romantic then you're making it sound. Well, the place that is."

Dr. Levine chuckled to herself before clearing her throat and getting serious again.

"Ok, I'm done. Continue on. So what happens on this honeymoon except the obvious?"

"Dr. Levine, everything that could go wrong, went wrong."

_It was 12:25am and I was lying in bed waiting for Bella to finish up in the bathroom. She was human then, so it felt rather a long wait. As I started to contemplate whether I should've gotten the large round rotating bed instead of the traditional king size, Bella finally came out of the bathroom. I must say, Bella looked unbelievably hideous. She wore a lime-green teddy lingerie set, two sizes too big for her frame. Her breasts were sunken in the cups making them look nonexistent. The mesh part that hung loose from the bra portion, were too wide and wrinkled. The matching thong she had on hung loose down below and bunched up in the front as if she was covering what would appear to be a penis. Her hair was all over the place as if she'd gone to war with it and the hair won. She had on pink heels which went with absolutely nothing but still managed to make her legs look hot. Seductively walking over to me, Bella's heel slid on the waxed floor, causing her ankle to twist up and bring the rest of her body down to the floor. I thought to help her but thought against it. Taking off her shoes, she limped over to the bed and lay down beside me. She looked up at me with lust in her eyes._

_"I'm ready Edward. Take me."_

_I wasn't sure if we should be doing this since the idea of killing her through this process was prominent on my mind. I slid my fingers up between her legs until I reached her thong. Pulling at the bottom of them, I quickly removed them off of her. She looked up at me with love in her eyes. I really did wish she wasn't looking up at me, I was already nervous as it was. I moved my fingers up between her legs and stuck my finger in her pussy. Her eyes bugged out in horror._

_"Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! It's cold….It's….."_

_I quickly removed my finger. Great. How was this going to work out?_

_"This was a mistake, Bella. I'm much too cold for you to enjoy this."_

_"Please, don't say that. I want this to happen. Let me just think."_

_Leaving it up to Bella to come up with something wasn't a wise decision. _

_"I got it!" Bella said with her eyes lighting up. "I'll be right back. Just take your clothes off. I think I might have a solution."_

_I gave her a puzzled look. Should I be scared right now? What was she going to do? I took off my clothes reluctantly as I lay back on the bed. She came back into the room with her hands behind her back. I eyed her suspiciously as she looked back at me sweetly. _

_"Do you trust me?" Bella asked in the sweetest voice._

_I didn't but I couldn't let her know that._

_"Of course." I reassured her._

_"Good! Now, close your eyes." _

_What is she about to do? I reluctantly closed my eyes. Suddenly, I smelt the smell of fire and smoke. I opened my eyes to the sight of my dick standing up burning up in flames. My eyes grew wide with fright._

_"Ahhhhh!" I shouted as I pushed her out the way and ran out of the suite naked with my dick on fire. I ran outside and rolled around in the sand trying to put the fire out. Bella ran outside concerned for me._

_"Oh my god Edward, are you ok?" She asked with worry. _

_I rolled my eyes at her as I lay flat on my back in the sand. Bella knelt down before me. I had put the fire out as smoke started to protrude from my dick. Bella moved closer to my dick and started blowing on it, trying to help rid it of smoke. Seriously?_

_"Bella stop." I told her. I was annoyed._

_"I'm just trying to help."_

_"That's not necessary. Listen to me, Bella. I understand you were only trying to help but please, don't ever set me on fire again." I gave her a no nonsense look. "I'm serious."_

_Her face softened up as she gave me a warm smile._

_"I'm sorry. But look?" She asked as she wrapped her hand around my dick. "It worked!"_

_My dick going up in flames did cause for the temperature to rise in that location. I got up and headed back inside with Bella at my side. Taking off the ridiculous outfit of hers, Bella laid on her back and waited for me to ravish her. As I dusted the sand off of me, I made my way to the bed and planted myself between her legs. _

_"You're ready?" I asked her. We've gone this far so we might as well finish._

_"I'm ready Edward." She had so much love in her eyes._

_Laying over her, I guided the head of my dick inside of her. Needless to say, that didn't go over well._

_"Ouch! Edward, what are you doing?"_

_I rolled my eyes as I pulled out. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You were in the wrong hole. I'm not ready to do anal."_

_Looking down, I made sure I guided my dick into her pussy this time. Her eyes bugged out as she arched her back in pain._

_"Oh my god Edward, you're so hard!" She shouted._

_"Well Bella, that's actually the point."_

_"Get it out, Edward! It hurts." _

_Great. I pulled out and stared down at her. Any other bright ideas?_

_"Maybe I should be on top." Bella suggested._

_I really didn't care anymore._

_"Fine."_

_I laid on my back as she got on top of me. Ever so slightly she brought her pussy down on my dick, only coming down enough for only the head of my dick to enter. She started moving up and down on the head of my dick extremely slowly. I raised an eyebrow at the lack of pleasure I was receiving from this. What the hell was she doing?_

_"Oh Edward! We waited so long for this… I want you so badly. Tell me you feel the same?" She moaned in ecstasy. She looked at me waiting for a response so I'd decided not to leave her hanging._

_"Um…. Yeah, It's great." I responded with no enthusiasm._

_"You're incredible Edward! I can't believe we're making love!" She shouted._

_"Me neither." That was true. I honestly couldn't believe we were making love. If I closed my eyes and muted her voice, I'd swear I was alone right now. I looked over to the window as I watched the ocean waves crash down on the shore. This was a big waste of my time. I knew this was a mistake from the beginning. I didn't know how long Bella was going to be doing whatever it is she was doing so I let my mind wander. Looking over at the ocean reminded me of a time when I met a good looking man walking in the rain the night before our wedding. He wore only a pair of soaked cut off shorts as rain drops on his body sizzled away in the form of steam from his extremely hot body temperature. He looked at me. I looked back at him. My curiosity wanted to explore my possibilities with this man but my loyalty for Bella stopped me from engaging any further with the man other then saying 'hello'. I watched him walk off and never look back. I've asked around about him and from what I can gather, his name was Jacob Black and supposedly he was in a wolf pack. His woodsy scent filled me with such anticipation. I would give anything to have that moment back._

_"Yes, Edward! I'm almost there!" Bella shouted._

_I almost forgot about her. I glanced over at Bella to see the beads of sweat glistening all over her body. She still was moving ever so slowly on the head of my dick. She can't possibly be feeling this. I'm barely in her._

_"Oh my god Edward! I'm cumming!" she shouted as I assume she climaxed. I really couldn't tell._

_I was all too happy it was over. I moved her off of me and got up, preparing to head for the bathroom to jack off. I glanced up at the clock above the bathroom door. It was 12:35am. This whole ordeal only took 10 minutes?_

"Needless to say, my honeymoon was rather an unpleasant experience." I told Dr. Levine.

I watched her face as she was on the verge of an all out laughter. She tried her hardest to hold it in could no longer hold it in any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Levine cried in uncontrollable laughter. There was nothing funny about that experience. It was 10 minutes I wish I could get back. "HAHAHA….Wait, wait, wait…. That has to be the saddest honeymoon story I have ever heard…. HAHAHA…"

I was not amused. I waited patiently for Dr. Levine to get her laughter out of her system. Sensing my seriousness, she gathered herself together and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." She gave me her full attention. "Now, are you regretting having sex with Bella?"

"It's not only that. I was willing to look past that with the thought that when I changed her, she would be different. I was wrong. Her obsession over our love has reached a new high and I can't stand to look at her anymore. We've tried to have sex after her transition but it seems as if the skills she had on our honeymoon was frozen in time along with everything else when she became a vampire. I never thought I'd say this but I think I made a mistake in changing Bella. Now I'm desperate. I left her on our one year wedding anniversary and I've been on the run ever since. Bella's gone mad as she's been tracking me down wearing a wedding gown. I should thank my sister Rosalie for giving her that idea. Everywhere I go she seems to find me. I can't seem to escape her. I just want her to let me be, you know? I no longer want to be with Bella anymore but she just doesn't seem to get that. Maybe if I'm free, I could see about looking for that Jacob Black guy I seen years ago. There was something special about him. Who knows what could've been."

The alarm on Dr. Levine desk went off indicating that our session was up. She silenced the alarm as she looked over at me.

"Well our time is up. My fee is one million dollars or the souls of two humans. You have a week to get me one or the other. If you don't pay by the deadline, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do I make myself clear?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes."

"Good. See yourself out. I have another appointment waiting." She told me as she buzzed her secretary to bring in the next client. As I started to walk out of the door, the door opened and in walked the last person I expected to see. I stood frozen in place.

"Mr. Black, it's good to see you again. Please sit." Dr. Levine gestured to Jacob as he sat on the leather sofa. I looked over at Dr. Levine with shock in my eyes. What just happened? Dr. Levine looked at me with annoyance. Clearly if I came in a Jacob Black edition, I might've gotten better service. But I'm a vampire so I got the 'Fuck Off' look. "Is there anything else you needed, Mr. Cullen?"

Jacob looked at me with curious eyes.

"Can I speak with you privately for a moment?" I asked Dr. Levine.

Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Jacob sitting calmly.

"Do you mind stepping out for just a moment? This won't take long." She told Jacob as he nodded yes and walked out of the office. She looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Make it quick."

"I've distinctly told you about my feelings about Jacob Black and yet all this time you knew he had an appointment with you next. When were you going to say anything?"

"Mr. Cullen, I'm of no obligation to discuss my clients with you. I didn't tell you because it was none of your business. Also, I'm not to know you were talking about the same Jacob Black as my client. So with that being said, remove yourself from my office. We have nothing else to discuss."

I listened as she buzzed for Jacob to return to the office. I locked eyes at the man that stole my heart years ago. Without skipping a beat, Jacob placed a note in my hand as he sat on the leather sofa and I walked out the door. I waited until I was outside before reading the note_. I'm giving you an opportunity to do what you should've done years ago. My number is (555)468-9653. Don't let the moment pass_. I smiled at his words. No worries. I had no plans on missing this opportunity. As I started to cross the street, all possibilities were chattered when I looked up to the sight of an all too familiar white wedding gown and red eyes staring murderously at me. _She's found me_.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW:-)**


End file.
